Mini Clip
by Scizor80
Summary: what will happen if ash tripes and falls asleep when misty likes ash oh no what is gonna happen find out now in POKEMON MINI CLIP
1. scizor pokemon clan

Mini clip

episode-1- scizor Pokemon clan.

The night was dark ash and his friends brock and misty were walking down a hill when ash tripped and fell he tumbles down the hill and ends up hitting himself hard he were snoring misty and brock grabbed and walked him into the open land brock and misty set up camp and made some food ash still didn't wake up misty thought why will ash not wake up so she sets him into a sleeping bag and watches him peacefully.

Brock calls her name and they begin to eat so what will happen with ash and what with misty and brock who knows stay tuned for a episode of POKEMON

comershail break ------ are u tired of being pushed around well buy these exciting Pokemon killers they turn into real Pokemon and they are ready to battle----/

who's that Pokemon

it's scizor!

Brock walks into his tent misty stares at ash and he leans her face into his she gets closer now they are face to face lips are almost touching

(( to be continued )))

HAHAHA hope you all liked my story want to see what happens well when I get 5 reviews that are positive I will make a another chapter


	2. the night kiss

Mini clip

episode 2 the night of a kiss

misty was all most touching ashes lips with hers

brock was peeping out of the tent

he was hurt little as misty known brock likes her, so brock took out a pokecell,

and dialed a number and spoke

" is dawn there? Yes I will hold for a minute"

dawn speaks

" yes who is this is it ash? "

brock " no it is brock I am telling you that ash is sleeping or in a coma but misty is tying to" before brock could talk he had realized that dawn hung up and is rushing over here with her ash detector.

----------------------who's that Pokemon-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------it's pikachu---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

comershail break are you tried of being bored well com on down to the Pokemon arena were lots of battles are headed

before no long

there was a mew two at his house

that seen the tv and broke it then spoke in anger

I will find YOU ASH!

Back in the dark lands where ash and misty were

dawn finally seen them.

misty was kissing ash

dawn was pissed off

she walked and graped misty and threw her off of ash.

Dawn spoke in anger

" what are you doing kissing my boy friend"

misty jumps to her feet and pulls out a poke ball.

"you want to settle this with a battle"

dawn spoke

" yes but first this"

dawn slapped misty in the face and giggles then spoke

" ok now I am ready this time "

( but to anyones surprise ash was awake )

and over two the left he saw a dark black scizor-

but he didn't care he looked at the two girls fighting for him.

((( to be continued )))


	3. when fights start

Mini Clip

episode 3- when fights start

mist threw out her red and white poke ball.

and out came a gold duck.

dawn laughed and took out a ultra ball.

and threw it out came a ponyta.

misty giggled and said.

"fire is no match for water"

dawn smirked and said

" you must not no this then it's the companionship with Pokemon and trainers not how strong they are thats why you will never be as good as me PONYTA use quick attack "

" gold duck doge"

misty said forcefully

the narrator ---- as gold duck and ponyta was fighting, a black scizor came out and metal clawed gold duck, sending it to the ground, and looked at ponyta and ran off.

Comershail break -------------------------------------- are you sick of eating this stupid Pokemon food, well Pokemon come down to poke center, and buy some wonderful poke blocks, they will make you jump for joy.

------------------Who's that Pokemon-------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------- it's Ulitamte Scizor --------------------------------------------------------------------------

dawn speaks

" ha my Pokemon are stronger ponyta return"

dawn walks to ash and gets on top of him.

she looks into his eyes and kisses him on the lips softly.

she realizes then he was awake and stops.

she speaks in a angry tone

" were you awake when misty kissed you!"

" ash spoke nervously

" no"

pikachu walks up to dawn and says

( " PIKA PIKA " )

shaking his head up

and down meaning he was awake when misty kissed him.

as dawn was still on top of ash a mew two steps into view and yells

" ASH ARE YOU READY TO BATTLE! "

(( to be continued )))

the next episode is called

episode 4 Ash is in trouble hope you enjoyed this story so far I belief there is only going to be 7 chapters for the whole story but he story's got to end sometime right ENJOY THOUGHT

p.s comment plz


	4. ash is in trouble!

Mini Clip

episode 4 – ash in trouble!

Mew two stepped closer to ash and dawn.

He spoke in a furious tone

" why you are the person that created me "

ash speaks in a scared tone

" mew two I have no clue what you mean I thought the professor made you evil "

" No Ash it was you when I awoke I had a ash was here note"

ask gulps

mew two chuckles and walks

now he is face to face with the two he knocks dawn off of ash and speaks

" now are you ready for a WAR!"

ash jumped to his feet and spoke pissed off

" thats it NO ONE TOUCHES MY GIRL FRIEND LIKE THAT "

ash slams into mew two and starts pounding his chest with his fists

mew two chuckled

" thats the best you can do you telepathic human" mew too said.

---- commercial break ---- are you tired of the old stupid poke dex, that only identify s the region Pokemon,well good news trainers, there is a new won out called poke dex GOLD, only adveilble it the poke mart ,come on down while surplys last oh and,------------------------------------------ we are not responsible for the side effects!, See you soon we can't wait!,!!!!!!!!!!

who's that Pokemon

it's STEELIX

" mew two uses psykick blast and that sends ash flying out into the forest!

Theres a loud scream when he lands

" AWWW"

dawn yells

" ASH "

misty yells

" ASH! "

dawn gives misty a angry glare

misty response with a tung sticking out

mew two yells

" OUTTA MY WAY you mortals "

and knocks misty and dawn onto the floor

Brock runs and try s to make a adept to catch misty

he thinks in his head

" I hope I catch her "

he sussedss

but dawn falls and smashes her head onto the floor putting her to sleep

misty was hit in the head her eye sight went blurry

and all she could see was Brock holding her

she said his name softly

" brock "

he looks at her a tear come down from his eye

he yells

" MEW TWO YOU WILL DIE IF MISTY DIES "

Brock kisses Misty's cheek

and said

" I will be right back I have to help ash before it is too late!"

MEENWHILE

ash is backed up into a tree

he closes his eyes

mew two speaks

" time to die ASH "

ash and says

" HELP "!

((( to be continued )))!

-- scizor comments --

wow isn't this getting better glad people like the story so far enjoy Scizor OUT


	5. help is on the way

Mini Clip

episode 5 help is on the way

out of no wear brock throws out a poke ball and out came a steelix

brock yells

" STEELIX USE TAIL WIMP "

the sliver steelix uses tail wipe

and it hits mew two

sending him to the ground.

Brock offers a hand to ash

and ash takes his hand brock lifts him up

ash stands a tear comes down his eye he speaks

" I am worthless I can't even protect my girl friend"

brock laughs

and speaks

" ash you have to use a Pokemon ageist another Pokemon you won't get anywhere if you don't"

ash speaks

" but brock you are forgetting my Pokemon are at the poke center! "

a black scizor steps out and speaks

" ash I will help you out with my army of scizor's because I want revenge on mew two he destroyed my kingdom "

ash looks at the scizor and speaks

" but you are black your not like a red one "

scizor raises his black sharp claw and speaks

" is that a raisest comment I am trying to help you out but yes I am a ulitamte scizor so no more questions ok"

scizor yells

" COME ON TEAM WE GOT WORK TO DO "

a army of scizor's step out of the forest and flys near the ultimate one.

They all speak at the same time

" yes boss"

the ulitamte scizor eyes glow red...

comershail break ---- greeting yall, this is the Pokemon news, it seems to me that a mew two is on the loose, and some trainers are trying to catch this Pokemon for a pet, these trainers are, ASH, DAWN, MISTY, BROCK, and a wired trainer named ULTIAMTE SCIZOR, these people must be stopped admittedly before they kill all humanity!

a dark trainer sees the news and heads to the forest thinking

" that mew two is going to be mine "

---------------------who;'s that Pokemon ?--------------------------

---------------------- it;s a trainer ? Oh it's dawn ! ---------------

the mew two steps up and walks near brock and ash

he starts to swing

but all the scizor's attack at once

kinda like mew two being jumped

then the ulitamte one flys to mew two's eye and says

" I hope you like a knuckle sandwich"

scizor chuckles and punches mew two in the eye

mew two stops and lets out a cry and speaks

" awwww my eye"

and he starts crying

ash runs over to dawn that is apparently dead

and ash puts dawn in his arms,

he checks her pulse and it is not beating

ash lets out a screeem saying her name

DAWNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

then a huge dark trainer with a big robot said

"have you seen mew two!!! hahahahah it's going to be mine!"

ash looks at the dark trainer

and speaks angerly

" ARG YOU KILLED DAWN "

he crys

then gets madder

his body starts to glow

his hair turns black

his eyes glow red

his body begin to form a robot form kinda like mega man

a colt 45 lands in his hands

he throws and it speaks

" I don't kneed a gun "

as the gun blows up

a lightsamber sword formed and landed in his hands

" I will use this sword instead!"

((( to be continued )))

scizor comments---

this is a fantastic story even I am reading it over and over chapter to chapter this is my favorite so far I put a lot of time into this and ideas hope you all like it scizor OUT


	6. Power of the Sword

MINI CLIP

episode 6 Power of the Sword

REVIEW

" I don't kneed a gun "

as the gun blows up

a lightsamber sword formed

and landed in his hands

" I will use this sword instead!"

----BACK TO PREVIOUS--

the dark trainer stares and chuckles

" so you think you have what it takes how about a Pokemon battle"

your weak ageist mine

ash reaches into his pocket for the poke ball

but realize there at the Pokemon center.

" ah can we settle this later ? "

he smirks

" ok tough guy but leave that mew two alone and just to make sure of that "

he raises the arm of the robot and it sprays out sleeping gas

I fall asleep with the rest of my gang

I wake up at the center everyone is surrounding me

" ASH ! "

I feel to my right

and my Pokemon are sitting there on my side

I am on the Pokemon center floor

everyone said that I fell and I was unnourished so

I am pretending in my min

e that what I was experiencing was a dream

I look to my right

I see dawn holding my hand

I raise up

and look her in the eye

she smacks me and speaks

" what are you doing ash you look like a pervert"

COMERSHAIL BREAK ------- hello trainers do you like a good match well come to ( fuzzy fuuzy blank the screen goes white )

I am back in the forest

I feel to my right then feel to my left

there is no Pokemon

I look up

I am sleeping in a sleeping bag right next to the Pokemon center

I stand up and yell

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH ME

TO BE CONTINUED

author comments I hope you are enjoying what you are reading so far sorry for the long update I just forgot about this site in till I looked into my notebook lol well there will be more updates on the way


End file.
